watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy has an Operation
' Teddy has an Operation (#417)|next=yes|nextvideo= Town of Salem (1) (#418)}} Teddy has an Operation was the thirteenth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls reacting to a clip of a teddy bear getting an operation. This video was uploaded on October 16th, 2015 and was the 417th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video, with Kaylee filling in for Molly. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea saying that after the last react video, she isn't sure she wants to do more reaction videos, but she's going to do it for the fans. Mars says that she's not going to candy coat it, saying that the clip she's going to watch will most likely be messed up. Sydney prepares herself, joking that she and the viewers can be grossed out together. They begin the clip, Andrea not liking where this is going once teddy is placed on the table. Mars shakes her head in fear, while Sydney says the narrator's voice is lovely. Mackenzie stares wide eyed, as Kaylee watches in amusement. Andrea finds the doctor shaving teddy's belly adorable, the narrator then makes a comment about teddy being on drugs, which makes Mars laugh. The doctor then cuts teddy's chest, Mackenzie cringing, as the doctor opens up the chest to find candy, dubbed as a bon bon layer which makes teddy sweet. The doctor takes the candy and finds that the bon bon has gone bad, Sydney scolding the teddy bear. Mackenzie watches in confusion, as the doctor replaces the bad bon bon. The doctor opens teddy even further, going into his play pouch. Kaylee is baffled and confused as to what's happening, as the doctor puts sprinkles inside the teddy bear, which Mackenzie finds cute. The doctor opens up teddy again to find a very realistic layer of flesh, taking Mariya by surprise. The doctor looks around and sees a unicorn, dubbed teddy's crotch unicorn, Kaylee and Mackenzie confused by all this. The doctor then drags out teddy's kidney, Mars joking that this is where the donated organs are going. Andrea and Mariya watch in confusion, as the narrator explains that teddy's kidney has gangrene and the doctor replaces the broken crayons with "healthy" crayons. The narrator then tells teddy not to hate the children, Sydney saying that teddy shouldn't hate the children. The doctor then takes a scalpel and begins to cut open teddy's courage sac, gunk coming out of the sac which makes Mackenzie gag. Mars is grossed out by the gunk, while Andrea says she's sure she didn't study about a courage sac in anatomy. The doctor takes out a toy cockroach, Sydney commenting on sac, saying it looks like chicken. Mariya doesn't like the sac, as the doctor pulls out more toy bugs. The doctor replaces the cockroaches with butterflies, Mars and Andrea watching in silence and confusion. The doctor then takes out teddy's heart, Mariya commenting on the size of the heart, noting that it's as big as the teddy bear. The doctor finds an male action figure in teddy's heart, the narrator saying that teddy loved a bad boy. Sydney scolds teddy once more, saying that bad boys are only fun as a beginner. The doctor finds a smaller, broken heart, the narrator saying that the bad boy broken teddy's heart's heart, which makes Mars giggle. The doctor replaces the broken heart and the action figure with a new heart and a female action figure, and places both in the heart. The doctor then begins to seal teddy back up, Mars noting the doctor spraying the innards with silly string. The doctor then sews teddy back together, Mars at loss of words as what she just watched. Kaylee seemed to enjoy the clip, while Andrea said it was a good clip. The girls then give their opinions on the clip in the outro. Andrea says that the clip hit her in her honey nut feelios in a good way, while Mackenzie found it interesting and found the bad boy breaking teddy's heart hilarious. Mars wonders why someone would waste their time to make the clip. Kaylee jokes that they should've gave teddy a classic name like Mike or Falafel, while Sydney comments on how simply replacing the items in teddy made everything fine. Mariya jokes that the clip should be taught at schools. Andrea says the she likes to see stuff being cut open, as a child and a young adult. She later says the bad boy made teddy like girls instead, saying that it should be a lesson to all boys. Mars says that the video was sick but it wasn't too bad, at least not for the channel. Mackenzie jokes that everyone should check their unicorn crotch every once in a while. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015